When a vampire falls in love (Kyūketsuki wa koiniochiru to ki)
by phaniechan98
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang vampir tampan dari Negara Hi merupakan kepala klan Uchiha yang merupakan clan vampir paling kuat dalam sejarah. Saat dia ingin mencari keberadaan sang kakak Uchiha Itachi dan ingin membalaskan dendam kepada sang kakak. Tapi kemudian tak sengaja dia bertemu gadis manusia yang cantik dan sederhana dan jatuh cinta kepadanya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Gender : Romance, Drama, and Supernatural

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Uchiha Sasuke seorang vampir tampan dari Negara Hi merupakan kepala klan Uchiha yang merupakan clan vampir paling kuat dalam sejarah. Saat dia ingin mencari keberadaan sang kakak Uchiha Itachi dan ingin membalaskan dendam kepada sang kakak. Tapi kemudian tak sengaja dia bertemu gadis manusia yang cantik dan sederhana dan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

 **Prolog**

Disebuah kastil terlihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela mata _onyx_ -nya yang tajam memandang hujan diluar dengan pandangan kosong. Tak lama kemudian ada seorang pria yang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"aku akan pergi mencarinya Dobe..."

Dia berbicara kepada sahabat sekaligus penasehatnya Uzumaki Naruto Pria tampan berkulit _tan_ , memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dan mata secerah langit biru dan tiga garis seperti rubah dipipinya.

"jangan terlalu terburu-buru Teme,kau harus memikirkan nya secara matang..."

"aku sudah memikirkannya Dobe dan keputusan ku bulat aku harus melakukannya. Dia sudah membuat ku menjadi seperti ini hidup dalam kesepian dan kegelapan. Dia sudah membunuh Ibu dan Ayah ku, Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini Dobe"

Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang dingin sambil mengemgam tangan nya dengan kencang. Warna matanya telah berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tune. Naruto yang melihat itu sontak terkejut dan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"o-oi T-Teme kau tak harus telalu terbawa emosi kau membuatku takut- ttebayo !"

Sasuke yang melihat wajah konyol Naruto hanya bisa mendegus 'sok imut' pikirnya.

"aku akan berangkat besok Dobe semuanya ku serahkan kepadamu untuk sementara"

"kalo itu keputusan mu apa boleh buat-ttebayo, serah kan semua pada ku Teme."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban naruto.

"terima kasih Dobe"

" hubungi aku bila terjadi sesuatu..." kata Naruto.

"pasti."

"termasuk jika ada wanita cantik" sambung Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **Author's Note:**

Salam kenal ini my first fic jadi mohon para sempai sekalian memberikan masukan untuk fic pertama saya. Domo Arigato ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When a vampire falls in love (Kyūketsuki wa koiniochiru to ki)

By: Phaniechan98

Disclainmer : Masashi Kishimoto

Gender : Romance, Drama, and Supernatural

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 **TAKS!**

 **TAKS!**

 **TAKS!**

Bunyi dari lompatan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang meloncat dari atap ke atap. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha yang merupakan sebuah Kota besar. Saat ini ia berencan mencari sang kakak dengan menyamar menjadi manusia, tapi dia tidak tau dari mana memulainya.

"Chi, bodoh! Benar kata Dobe seharusnya aku memikirkannya secara matang dulu." Gumam Sasuke.

Dan pada saat itu matanya mendapati sebuah jendela apartemen yang terbuka dia langsung melesat menuju apartemen tersebut.

"Hm, orang ceroboh yang membiarkan jendelanya terbuka pada malam hari seperti ini."

Dia berbicara sambil memandangi seorang yang sedang belayar di alam mimpi tersebut. Rambut pink-nya tergerai dengan berantakan di atas bantal dan Mulut yang terbuka. Sungguh tidur yang tidak elit sama sekali.

Apartemen berwarna soft ping dengan gambar cake di langit-langitnya ini sangat mini malis Cuma terdapat kasur queen size dekat jendela dan meja belajar di sebelah kiri kasur dan terdapat lemari baju dan televesi berdekatan dengan pintu Kamar kecil. Sasuke mendekati gadis yang sedang terlelap tersebut dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah gadis itu.

"cantik dan aroma tubuh mu sangat menggoda, _Cherry_ " gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke bergumam sang gadis terbangun dan menampilkan sang _emerald_. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terpesona dengan keindahan dua bola mata tersebut. Sakura yang sadar ada seorang yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya pun terkejut.

"Aaaaaaa, D-dare ?, kenapa Kau bisa ada di sini?, apa Kau pencuri?" Sakura berteriak dan bertanya pada sosok tampan yang masih tidur di kasurnya dengan santai.

"Hm"

"Hm? ,Apa maksud mu?, Apa mau mu?, Keluar!"

"Chi, Menyebalkan!, Diamlah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalo ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam Apartemen ku!"

"Kalo begitu perkenalkan nama ku Uchiha Sasuke lalu siapa nama mu, _Cherry_?" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"A-Aku tak perduli siapa kau!, sekarang kau keluar dari Apartemen ku!" jawab sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hm,diam lah ini sudah tengah malam bukan kah ini waktu kalian para manusia untuk tidur?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Hm, apa jidat lebar mu tidak bisa memahaminya..."

Saat mendengar peryataan dari Sasuke muncul tiga sudut siku-siku didahi Sakura.

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya?!"

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang."

"Oi siapa kau jadi memutuskan seenaknya tinggal disini huh!, itu tidak keren tau!" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Hm, kau mau tau?,kau akan menyesal." tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis dan menarik Sakura hingga dia jatuh ke dada Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

"Memberitau mu siapa aku, kau ingin tau siapa aku kan _Cherry._ " Bisik Sasuke sensual dan langsung membalik posisi mereka menjadi sasuke yang berada di atas Sakura.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan darah dari seorang manusia, selama ini aku hanya meminum darah dari hewan saja. Bau mu sungguh menggodaku" kata Sasuke sambil mencium aroma Sakura dari lehernya. Dan memulai mencium, dan menjilat lehernya.

"Hmm, b-berhenti apa mau mu ahh!"desah Sakura geli dan tiba-tiba sakura merasakan seperti ditusuk dua jarum di lehernya "kyaa!" Sakura menjerit saat Sasuke menghisap darahnya. Sakura merasakan sensasi antara panas, geli dan sakit.

'ini sangat aneh'pikir Sakura.

"T-Tolong berhenti. Aku tau siapa kau Vampir kan?,seperti yang ada di novel Ino- _pig_ kan?"

"Hm, spesies jenis apa si Ino- _pig_ itu?" Sasuke mengelap sudut bibirnya menghilangkan sisa darah sakura.

"Dia manusia dan dia sahabatku, jangan mengejeknya sembarangan Vampir mesum,itu tidak keren tau!"

Muncul tiga sudut siku-siku dikepala Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Aku tidak perduli, aku akan tinggal di sini dan karena aku sudah meghisap darah mu. Kau harus menikah dengan ku nanti." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap wajah sakura yang masih berada di bawahnya.

"Eeeeeeeee, Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan mu?! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Vampir sepertimu, itu tidak keren tau!" sakura berteriak karena terkejut atas peryataan Sasuke.

"Hm, mau tidak mau kau harus menikah denganku. Kami para Vampir dari klan Uchiha hanya diperbolehkan meminum darah dari pasangannya atau hewan saja, karena aku sudah meminum darah mu..."

"Tidaakkkkkkkk! Aku tidak mau jadi pasangan mu, itu tidak keren." Teriak Sakura memotong penjelasan Sasuke.

"Chi, diam lah ini adalah waktu bagi para manusia untuk tidur kan? Kau bisa mengganggu mereka yang sedang tidur!, sekarang tidurlah." Perintah Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura.

Dan dilain tempat terlihat Naruto yang sedang cemas dan dua pria dibelakangnya.

" Bagaimana ini Shisui- _nii_ , Izuna- _nii_ aku sangat kuatir dengan Teme, bagaimana kalo dia tersesat, bagaimana kalo dia terjatuh saat melompat dari pohon ke pohon dan bagaimana kalo dia bertemu dengan gadis cantik dan lupa menghubungi aku lagi _-ttebayo_ !"

Dua pria yang mendengarkan ocehan hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil _sweatdrop_.

" Kau tak usah terlalu berlebihan Naruto, Sasuke itu tidak sepertimu..." Jawab Shisui

" Aa, Sasuke adalah pria yang cerdas dan sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Tidak sepertimu yang bodoh Naruto." Balas Izuna yang membenarkan.

Naruto yang kesal dengan perkataan Izuna pun tak terima. Dia meng- _glared_ Izuna tapi tidak mempan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak perduli!, aku sangat kuatir dengan Teme! Dan aku akan menyusul _Teme_ ke Konoha- _ttebayo_ !"

Naruto sudah bersiap meloncati pohon di depannya.

"Tunggu Naruto kami ikut." Kata Shisui

"Apa kalian juga kuatir dengan _Teme_ - _ttebayo_?"

"Tidak, kami kuatir denganmu,bagaimana kalo kau tersesat, bagaimana kalo kau terjatuh saat melompat dari pohon ke pohon dan bagaimana kalo kau bertemu dengan gadis cantik dan lupa menghubungi ku lagi" Jawab Shisui

"Kalian menyebalkan- _ttebayo_!"

"Lagian sudah lama kami tidak pergi ke Konoha. Aku sedikit merindukan Obito, terakhir kita bertemu dengannya adalah saat di pemakaman Madara- _jisama,_ Fugaku- _ojisama_ dan Mikoto- _obasama_ " kata Izuna.

"Ah, kita dapat meminta bantuan pada Obito- _nii_ untuk tempat tinggal _-ttebayo_ "

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Domo Arigato ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When a vampire falls in love (Kyūketsuki wa koiniochiru to ki)

By: Phaniechan98

Disclainmer : Masashi Kishimoto

Gender : Romance, Drama, and Supernatural

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kalian tau dimana Obito- _nii_ tinggal?" tanya Naruto kepada dua pria di depannya. Izuna menolehkan kepalanya pada naruto dan kembali menghadap depan. Merasa diacuhkan naruto menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa kalian mengacuhkan ku, kalian para Vampir Uchiha memang menyebalkan Dattebayo"

Shisui menghela nafas sambil mendengar ocehan naruto yang tidak ada habisnya. 'kenapa Sasuke bisa tahan tinggal berdua dengan si bodoh ini'. Pikir Shisui heran.

"Diamlah Naruto, kita sebentar lagi sampai di Konoha kenapa kau tidak memakai kemampuanmu untuk merasakan hawa Sasuke." Kata Shisui

"Ah, Kau benar Shisui- _nii_ dattebayo"

Naruto pun berkonsentrasi untuk mengaktifkan _Mode Sage_. Kelopak mata nya berubah warna menjadi merah seperti memakai eyeshadow, kelopak mata nya terbuka menampilkan bola mata seperti mata kodok berwarna kuning.

"Aku menemukannya dia tidak jauh dari sini dia diarah jam tiga, dua Kilometer dari sini."

"Aa, aku heran dengan mu Naruto kau terlihat seperti rubah kalo tidak mengaktifkan _Mode Sage_ mu, dan saat kau mengaktifkannya seperti sekarang kau terlihat seperti kodok. Sebenarnya kau ini spesies apa?" tanya Izuna yang lebih mirip seperti pengejekan ditelinga naruto.

"Urusai Izuna- _nii_ apa kah mulut mu itu hanya digunakan untuk menghina orang _-ttebayo!,_ aku adalah Uzumaki Keturunan klan Senju! Tentu saja aku bisa _Mode Kyuubi_ yang terlihat seperti rubah dan _Mode Sage_ yang seperti kodok- _ttebayo_!" jawab Naruto yang tak terima atas hinaan Izuna.

"Aa"

Naruto tambah kesal atas tanggapan Izuna. Baru saja dia ingin membalas tanggapan Izuna kalo tidak dipotong Shisui.

"Naruto ku dengar Tsunade- _sama_ dan Jiraiya- _sama_ juga tinggal di konoha?"

"Ya, mereka tinggal di konoha mengurus salah satu sekolahnya untuk manusia disana, Tsunade- _bachan_ menjadi pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah dan Ero- _sennin_ mejadi guru disekolah itu. Ah ada juga kakashi sensei disekolah itu."

"Aa, sekarang dimana tempat Sasuke. Kita sudah sampai, dilantai berapa dia berada?" tanya Izuna

"Lantai dua _Dattebayo_ "

"Yosh Ikimashou"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sekarang sedang mandi dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Dia kesal dengan Vampir mesum aneh yang seenak jidatnya numpang tempat tinggal di apartemen-nya. Dia membiarkan air mancuran shower membasahi wajahnya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin nampak jelas bekas gigitan berwarna merah dilehernya Sakura benci mengakuinya ia ingin merasakan sensasi yang menurutnya aneh itu lagi. Dan bila dipikir-pikir wajah Vampir itu tampan juga dengan garis rahang yang tegas , hidung yang mancung dan mata berwarna _onyx_ yang tajam.

'ia bilang dia sudah meminum darah ku dan aku harus menjadi pasangannya'

 _Blush_

Wajah Sakura memerah saat memikirkan Sasuke. Dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk dan mendekatinya sambil menyeringai mesum. Dan memeluk dirinya dari belakang dan mengecup telinganya. Sontak wajah sakura semakin memerah.

"Harusnya kau mengunci pintunya _Cherry,_ atau kau memang sengaja melakukannya,hmm" kata Sasuke sambil mengulum, menjilat dan sekali-kali menggigit telinganya. tangan Sasuke pun tidak tinggal dia,salah satu tangan itu pun merayap ke atas dan menemukan gundukan didadanya dan memainkan putingnya.

"Aaah" dan saat mendengar desahan Sakura,Sasuke semakin bergairah dan tangan satunya lagi yang awalnya dipakai untuk memeluk pinggang Sakura mulai mengarah ke pangkal pahanya kelima jarinya itu kini mengusap bagian lipatan itu dengan gerakan pelahan.

"Mmmh h-hentikan ahh" seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Hm, Doshite? Aku inggin mendengar desahan mu, bukan kah kau menikmatinya?"

"Aaahh aku b-bilang hmmm h-hentikan!"

 **BUG!**

Wajah Sasuke dengan indahnya dilempar dengan botol sabun cair. Segera saja Sakura memakai handuknya.

"Kau dasar Vampir mesum! Kau sudah numpang tempat tinggal di apartemen ku dan kau berani melakukan sesuatu yang mesum kepadaku!, itu tidak keren tau !" Sakura berteriak dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu dan marah.

"Hm, Kenapa ?"

Tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di jidat sakura. "kenapa kau bilang kau bukan hanya mesum tapi juga bodoh!" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Kau lah yang bodoh, bukan kah kita sepasang kekasih sekarang" sahut Sasuke cuek sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah karena lemparan Sakura tadi.

"Aku tak pernah setuju dengan itu!"

"Hm"

"Chi, Vampir mesum!"

Saat Sakura membuka pintu dan ingin memakai pakaian betapa terkejutnya dia melihat orang asing duduk bersila ditengah ruang apartemennya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya melotot seperti hampir keluar.

"Apa aku bilang si Teme pasti lupa menghubungi ku kalo dia bertemu gadis cantik." Kata Naruto.

"Kau pun akan seperti itu kalo aku membiarkan mu pergi sendirian Naruto..." Sahut Shisui bosan.

"Ah, Kalian rupanya. Kenapa kalian kemari ?" Kata Sasuke sambil memandang datar tiga pria tersebut.

"Kami mencemaskan mu Teme..." Jawab Naruto

"Hm" Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu dengan mulut yang terbuka, mata yang melotot dan hanya di balut handuk yang pendek Hime. Kau tidak akan terlihat sexy kalo seperti itu..."perkataan Izuna membuat Sakura kembali sadar.

Mulai terlihat aura hitam yang tidak mengenakan di sekeliling Sakura dan membuat empat pria dalam ruangan itu ketakutan. _Mood_ -nya sudah jelek dari tadi dan apa yang di liatnya ini menambah buruk suasan hatinya.

"Emm Hime, kenapa kau memandang kami semua seperti itu? Itu mengerikan _-ttebayo..._ " kata Naruto.

"Aa, K-kau seperti m-monster pink" saut Izuna yang sekali lagi tidak tau situasi.

Aura hitam di sekitar Sakura jadi semakin meningkat. Tanggan nya sudah mengepal dan di jidat lebarnya sudah banyak bermunculan tiga sudut siku-siku.

"O-oi Izuna kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, J-Jangan d-dengarkan dia H-Hime" Kata Shisui menenangkan seorang gadis yang sedang menahan emosi di depannya ini.

"Hm," saut Sasuke acuh dan sukses menambah kekesalan Sakura.

 **BUG!  
BUG!  
BUG!  
BUG!**

Keempat pria tampan tadi pun akhirnya menerima bogem **mentah** Sakura.

"Katakan pada ku siapa kalian bertiga?, kenapa kalian masuk apartemen ku tampa izin?!"

Tanya sakura masih dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya dan membuat ketiga tamu tidak diundang itu meneguk liur dengan susah payah.

"K-kami s-sebenarnya... Ano i-itu k-kami..." saut Shisui takut dan gugup.

"T-Tenanglah _Cherry_ mereka adalah kakak sepupu ku dan Sahabat ku" kata Sasuke.

"Kau membawa Teman Vampir aneh mu ke apartemen ku?" saut Sakura dengan suara yang sangat mengerikan.

"Mereka datang sendiri _Cherry_..."

Perkataan Sasuke malah membuat aura hitam itu makin meningkat tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau lah penyebab apartemen ku dipenuhi oleh Vampir-vampir aneh sepertimu!"

 **BUG!**

Sekali lagi Sasuke menerima bogem mentah dari Sakura.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Aaaaaaa #teriak di pojokan karena malu ini dalah fic pertama dan ada lime di chapter ini engga tau itu bagus apa engga. dan saya benar-benar mengharapkan Review kalian #bow.

 **profile char di fic ini :**

Uchiha Shisui = Sepupu Sasuke dan kakak dari Uchiha Izuna

Uchiha Izuna= Sepupu Sasuke dan adik Uchiha Shisui

Uchiha Obito = Paman dari Sasuke, Shisui dan Izuna dan adik Fugaku

Uchiha Itachi= Kakak Sasuke

Uchiha Fugaku= Ayah Sasuke

Uchiha Mikoto = Ibu Sasuke

Uchiha Madara= Kakek Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto= Penasehat dan sahabat Sasuke

Senju Tsunade= Nenek Naruto

Senju Jiraiya= Kakek Naruto

 **Mind to Review?**

 **thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

When a vampire falls in love (Kyūketsuki wa koiniochiru to ki)

By: Phaniechan98

Disclainmer : Masashi Kishimoto

Gender : Romance, Drama, and Supernatural

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disalah satu ruangan apartemen yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap terlihat empat pria tampan tengah duduk mengelilingi sebatang lilin. Terliat raut wajah meraka yang serius dengan aura yang mencekam disekitar mereka.

"Hm, kita mulai rapat ini sekarang" suara beriton Sasuke yang datar terdengar.

"Aa, aku sudah mengorek informasi hime." Kata Izuna dengan nada serius yang sangat kentara. Tiga pria yang lain pun memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Lanjutkan" perintah Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno anak yatim piatu yang hidup sebatang kara berumur 17 tahun merupakan siswi tahun kedua di Konoha Gakuen, dia seorang siswi yang berprestasi dan mendapatkan beasiswa. Dan berkerja _part-time_ di toko ramen Ichiraku dan berkerja pada hari minggu dan hari liburlainnya,"

"Wow, _Kakkoi-ttebayo_! Dari mana kau tau semua itu Izuna- _nii_ " kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izuna dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau terlalu dekat Naruto!" Izuna mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh. "Aku tau dari raport dan kartu beasiswanya yang berada dikamar ini. Dia juga menyimpan lumayan banyak komik _Hentai_ dan dari segi warna kesukaan sepertinya dia menyukai warna pink dan merah, itu semua terlihat dari warna pakaian dalamnya yang didominasi warna tersebut. Untuk tubuhnya,Ukuran dada cup c 25 dan lingkar pinggang 78cm berat badan 45 kg dan tinggi badan 156cm." lanjut Izuna.

Naruto dan Shisui hanya bisa sweatdrop dan speecless 'dari mana dia tau ukuran tubuhnya'pikir mereka berdua. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi pikiran mesum dikepalanya. "Shit!"gumamnya pelan saat merasakan adik kecilnya berdenyut tidak nyaman minta dibebaskan. Tapi dia baru menyadari sesuatu "dari mana kau tau ukuran tubuhnya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mata yang menakutkan pada Izuna.

'bagus Sasuke/Teme kau bisa membaca pikiran ku/ku _-ttebayo_ ' Kata Shisui dan Naruto secara bersamaan dalam hati.

"Aku melihatnya yang hanya dibalut handuk pendek waktu dia terkejut melihat kami datang tadi pagi" jawab Izuna

"Dan dari mana kau tau dia berkerja _part-time-ttebayo_?"

"Aku bertanya padanya sebelum dia berangkat." Jawab Izuna dengan malas dan yang bertanya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Jadi Sakura- _chan_ siswi Konoha Gakuen ya? Itu adalah sekolah yang didirikan Tsunade- _bachan,_ disana juga ada Ero- _sennin_ dan kakashi sensei kita bisa minta bantuan mereka untuk menemukan dirinya Teme dan sambil mengawasi Sakura- _chan_ bagaimana kalo kita menyamar menjadi siswa Konoha Gakuen- _ttebayo_?"

Sasuke memegang dagunya, ia memikirkan perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Kalo dia meminta bantuan kepada mereka dia pasti cepat ditemukan. "Hm, Ide bagus Dobe. Besok hari senin kita akan menemui mereka" saut Sasuke datar.

"Dobe aku baru menyadari sesuatu, dimana Shisui- _nii_ ?"

"Jangan bercanda Teme tadi dia disamping kanan mu- _ttebayo_ "

"Hm, kalo dia di samping kanan ku berati dia disebelah kirimu Dobe!"

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang- _ttebayo_?!"

"Aku bertanya dengan mu Dobe!, dan kenapa kau malah balik bertanya sambil berteriak pada ku?!"

Izuna yang menglihat bibit-bibit pertengkaran hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Shisui- _nii_ sedang memenuhi panggilan alam sambil membaca komik _Hentai_ Hime. Naruto, Sasuke" jeda sesaat

"Dan sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus disini..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Shisui yang baru saja selesai memenuhi panggilan alam. "Kau sudah selesai, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke ambigu. "Yah, karena aku banyak meminum darah hewan yang mengandung banyak serat. Kel..."

"Bukan itu tapi Komik-nya, apakah Bagus?" tanya Sasuke memotong kesalahan tanggap Shisui.

"Kau tak akan percaya ini!, ini adalah Versi komik dari Novel Icha Icha Paradise karangan Jiraiya- _sama_!" Jawab Shisui semangat.

"Bukan hanya itu saja Hime juga punya seri Icha Icha yang lain dalam versi Komik" balas Izuna.

"Hm, Aku akan membaca semuanya nanti. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau temukan tadi Izuna- _nii_?" kata Sasuke

"Aa, ini sesuatu yang membuat wajah kita seperti manusia pria metropolitan"

"Yosh ! ayo kita memakai itu untuk memulai hidup layaknya manusia- _ttebayo!_ "Kata Naruto semangat sambil meninju udara.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku baru saja selesai berkerja _part-time_ di toko ramen Ichiraku dengan membawa lima bungkus ramen untuk makan siang kami . 'huft' aku menghela nafas yang entah sudah berapakali. kuharap para Vampir merepotkan di apartemen ku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Setelah jam makan siang berakhir aku harus pergi berkerja _part-time_ lagi ditoko bunga milik keluarga Ino- _pig_.

Aku harus membuat mereka berkerja dan menghasilkan uang untuk dirimereka sendiri nanti. Hasil perbulan ku dari dua tempat kerja itu hanya cukup mencukupi kebutuhan hidupku seorang diri. Hidup seorang diri memang berat.

Aku memandang jendela apartemen ku yang ditutup 'ada sesuatu yang aneh' pikirku. Segera saja aku berlari menuju apartemen ku saat hendak sampai di depan pintu apartemen ku aku merasakan hawa yang mencekam dan semakin aku dekat dengan pintu apartemen ku hawanya semakin suram. Aku hanya berpikir apa yang mereka lakukan. Segera saja aku membuka pintu itu dan apa yang kuliat sekarang membuat ku terkejut. Aku seperti melihat lelaki maho yang sedang merawat diri. Di tengah ruang apartemen ku yang kecil ini aku melihat empat pria duduk mengelilingi sebatang lilin sambil maskeran .

"ah, Sakura- _chan_ kau datang" si Vampir rubah menyambutku sambil memakai masker pisangku berwarna kuning dan bando handuk pita kupu-kupu ku yang berwarna merah motif _polkadot_ putih.

"Hm," si Vampir mesum menyahut. Ia memakai masker Masker Lumpur ku yang berwarna hitam dan memakai ikat rambut rambut strawberry untuk mengikat poninya yang panjang.

Dan kulihat Sepupu Vampir mesum yang rambutnya agak pendek -Shisui- memakai masker masker alpukat yang berwarna hijau dan bando handuk yang juga berwarna hijau. 'kenapa aku membayangkan Guy sensei yang memakai masker' pikir ku.

"Yo hime" ujar sepupu si Vampir mesum yang satunya. Dia memakai masker putih dan masker untuk mata yang berbentuk potongan mentimun-yang kudapat dari Gaara teman sekelas ku, katanya si untuk menghilangkan kantung mata-. Dan jangan lupakan ikat rambut Pita berwarna kuning neon untuk mengikat poninya.

"Kenapa kalian memakai masker dengan ruangan gelap dan hanya diterangi satu lilin" kata ku. Sambil membuka jendela dikamarku dan mematikan lilin ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Oh, tadi kami habis rapat dan Izuna menemukan masker ini. Karena terlalu semangat kami lupa untuk membuka jendela dan mematikan lilin" kata si Shisui yang agak susah berbicara karena maskernya mulai kering.

"Kami membicarakan sesuatu yang penting lo" Lanjutnya.

"Hm" aku tidak perduli dengan urusan kalian para Vampir aneh.

"Kau tak penasaran Hime-chan..."ia menjeda sebentar dan mata ku sedikit meliriknya "kau akan terkejut besok loh" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan "Jangan terlalu banyak berbicara waktu memakai masker, wajah mu bisa keriputan. Dan itu tidak keren, tau"

Dan sekitar 15 menit masker mereka kering dan aku menyuruh mereka untuk mencuci muka, kecuali si Vampir mesum karena cara membersihkannya masker lumpur adalah mengelupas dari bawah.

Sekarang aku sedang membantunya mengelupas maskernya. Aku senang saat ia memintaku mengelupaskan maskernya. Aku bisa sedikit menyiksa, biarpun aku terlihat manis dan polos. Aku ini pendendam dan suka membaca komik _Hentai_. Tapi aku tidak mesum, mesum itu bila kamu suka menyentuh tubuh orang lain seperti Vampir di depanku ini. sekarang ia sedang memegang paha ku dan membelainya.

"Aaaauuuu, sakit Sakura tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut. Aku merasa seperti dikuliti" rasakan itu mesum.

"Mengelupaskan masker lumpur dari wajah memang sakit, itu salahmu yang memilih masker ini. Jadi jangan mengeluh, Itu tidak keren" jawab ku dan kuliat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sialnya sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin ingin melahapnya, tidak jangan sakura berpikirlah dengan rasional.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang menjauhlah..." kata ku tapi ia malah mendekat dan memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada ku sambil mengesekkan kepalanya. Chi, sekali lagi dia terlihat menggemaskan.

"Teme? Bolehkah aku memeluk Sakura-chan juga?" hm ternyata si rubah juga mesum.

"Tidak,kalo kau berani menyentuhnya kau akan ku kurung dalam peti mati selama 100 tahun" Oh liat suara beriton-nya yang terdengar mengerikan mampu buat si rubah menjadi ketakutan. Aku berani bertaruh pasti ia hampir kencing di celana karena sangat ketakutan, tapi tunggu dulu 100 tahun?, apa dia sudah tua?.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Baiklah waktunya makan aku membawa makanan untuk kalian semua"

Langsung saja para Vampir tampan itu mendekat kearah Sakura dan yang paling bersemangat adalah Naruto. Dan setelah mencoba ramen mereka mulai berkomentar dengan cara yang aneh.

"Oishiiiiii! Ini benar-benar enak- _ttebayo_ , walau tak minum darah selama 34 tahun pun tak apa selama ada ramen" Naruto berteriak dengan sangat nyaring.

"Diamlah Dobe, menurut ku makanan ini jadi sangat enak karena ada _Cherry_ disini" kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan mukannya ke Sakura.

 **CUP**

Sasuke mencium singkat bibir sakura.

"Kau pikir aku bumbu penyedap rasa, huh?! Gombalan mu, tidak keren tau!" jawab sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Menurut ku ini hmm, beagaimana yah...ah, lupakan" Kata Shisui dan memakan ramennya dengan rakus.

"Apa kau selalu makan ini Hime?" tanya Izuna.

"Hmm, Yah itu bonus ku karena berkerja dengan giat"

"Pantas saja badan mu pendek. Hanya oppai mu saja yang membesar hime"

 **Clerk!**

Tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di jidat sakura. Ia berusaha sabar karena ini sedang makan. Sakura punya prinsip yaitu ' Kalo kau marah saat makan maka kau akan bernasib sial dan itu tidak keren'. Ia sudah sial karena para Vampir ini ikut numpang tinggal di apartemennya ia tidak mau menambah kesialannya.

'Tunggu dulu tadi saat Sasuke menciumnya dan menggodanya ia jadi marah saat makan, sial! Ini gara-gara si Vampir mesum' batin Sakura.

"Aku selesai, Gochisousama"

Dan Sakura pun bersiap-siap berangkat kerja lagi. "Aku pergi, aku akan pulang jam delapan atau lebih tolong dicuci bekas makannya yah, jangat berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Itu tidak keren"

"Ah, Hati-Hati _Cherry_ / Sakura-chan/Hime/Hime-chan" saut mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

(Skip time)

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru pulang saat jam sembilan. Ia sangat lelah toko bunga Ino hari ini sangat rame pengunjung. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri ia segera mau tidur. Ia melihat empat pria yang sedang tidur dilantai dengan futon yang entah mereka dapat dari mana. Sakura membetulkan selimut Naruto dan memindahkan bantal Shisui ke bawah kepalanya. Dan segera ia naik ke kasurnya, tapi ia merasa ada yang ikut naik ke kasur bersamanya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm, kau lama" jawabnya sambil membawa sakura kedalam pelukkannya.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Hm,kau membuatku cemas,tidak semua mencemaskan mu. Ini sudah sangat malam, tau" kata Sasuke sambil mencium jidat Sakura. Hati Sakura merasa hangat, sudah sangat lama rasanya ada orang yang menunggunya dan mencemaskannya dirumah. Dan sekarang ada orang yang menunggunya dan mencemaskannya. Tampa ia sadari ada air yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura dan mendongkrak kepalanya ke atas, ia menatap mata Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Arigatou"ucap Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke sempat terkejut, tapi ia tersenyum tipis dan membalas mengecup bibir sakura dengan sangat lembut. Melumat bibir Sakura atas bawah bergantian, tangannya tak lagi dipinggang sakura melainkan dileher sakura memperdalam ciumannya. "emmhhh" erangan Sakura menyadari Sasuke bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen. Sakura menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Sakura boleh aku meminum sedikit darah mu?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tampa menunggu lagi Sasuke menggubah posisinya diatas Sakura. "Tahan sedikit" bisiknya lembut sambil mengecup leher Sakura lembut. "Ah,Sa-Sas,hmm" erangan Sakura saat merasakan taring Sasuke menancap dan menghisap darahnya.

Saat sudah selesai Sasuke menjilat leher Sakura dan bibirnya. Ia memandang Sakura dengan lembut saat ia ingin mengecup leher Sakura lagi. Tiba-tiba Sakura memegang taringnya.

"Panjang sekali, hampir sepanjang jari kelingking ku. Apa kau menancapkan semuanya dileher ku?"

"Tidak, dan jangan tarik taringku" Jawab Sasuke dan kembali mengecup leher Sakura dan menjilatnya. Sakura merasakan sensasi menyenangkan saat taring Sasuke bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Saat ia mengecup dan menjilat lehernya "Ah,hmmm" desahan keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat Sasuke tambah bersemangat. Apa lagi tangan Sakura yang menarik rambutnya lembut. Seolah menyuruhnya berbuat lebih, Tangan nya tak tinggal diam ia membuka kancing baju piyama Sakura sampai terbuka semua dan meremas dadanya dengan lembut " Ah Sa-Sasu,mmmh! Ah!" saat sedang asik bercumbu, mereka tidak merasakan tatapan tajam dari tiga orang.

 **Bugs!**

Ada lemparan bantal yang menginstruksi kegiatan mereka. Sasuke men- death glare si pelaku pelemparan bantal, tapi tumben tidak mempan.

"Sadarlah masih ada kami disini- _ttebayo_ " kata Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Hime-chan ini sudah sangat larut malam sebaiknya tidur besok kau harus sekolah" kata Shisui.

"Dan kau Sasuke sebaiknya kembali ke futon mu dan tidur" kata Izuna dengan tegas.

"Chi!" Sasuke turun dari kasur Sakura dan menghempaskan dirinya ke futon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi ke sekolah dengan alasan piket. Ia sebenarnya mau menghindari Sasuke karena malu saat mengigat kejadian kemarin malam. Ia tak habis pikir mencium Vampir mesum itu dan membiarkannya meminum darahnya.

Sakura kira ia akan yang pertama tiba di kelas. Rupanya sudah ada orang yang datang lebih pagi darinya, sontak saja muka Sakura memerah meliat sosok itu. Dengan rambut merah dan tato 'Ai' di keningnya, tatapan datar dari Jadenya yang dilingkari eyeliner hitam. Ia sosok yang keren dan misterius menurut Sakura.

"O-Ohayo Gaara-kun" sapa Sakura dengan gugup.

"Aa, Ohayo" Sapa sosok yang bernama Gaara tersebut.

"Tumben kau datang pagi sekali,Sakura" lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis "Pagi-pagi kau sudah melamun, dan tumben kau datang pagi sekali Sakura"

"Ah, i-itu aku tidak tau juga kenapa, kupikir itu keren kalo kau bisa bangun lebih pagi. Dan Gaara-kun apa selalu datang sepagi ini juga?"

"Aa, karena udara sangat terasa sejuk dipagi hari saat kau bersepeda"

"I-Itu ke-keren" balas Sakura malu-malu.

"Aa" balas Gaara singkat sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Tidak lama sudah banyak murid yang datang. Kelas pun menjadi sedikit ramai.

"Forehead, apa aku sudah memberi taumu berita bagus ini?" Tanya Ino yang baru datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya disamping Sakura.

"kau baru saja datang Ino-pig, dan itu pasti tidak lah penting" jawab Sakura malas.

"Eeeh, coba dengarkan dulu. Kau tau kudengar hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru tahun kedua dan dua murid baru tahun ketiga dan kuharap semoga saja mereka lelaki yang tampan" cerita Ino dengan semangat.

"Aaaa berati kelas kita akan benuh dan semakin ribut, Itu tidak keren" balas Sakura malas.

"Aku tau hanya Gaara yang menurutmu keren" kata Ino dengan suara keras. Langsung saja Sakura melihat kedepan tempat Gaara duduk, ia menghela nafas lega saat tau yang dibicarakan tetap menghadap depan tampa tau Gaara tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baka Ino-pig. Bagaimana kalo ia dengar, itu tidak keren" bisik sakura marah pada Ino. Saat Ino mau membalas Sakura bell jam pertama sudah berbunyi. Kakashi sensei pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayo anak-anak" sapanya.

"Ohayo sensai" balas semua murid di kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru, kalian berdua silakan masuk"

"Mereka" gumamnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

'Waaah tampan sekali', 'Aku mau duduk sebangku dengan salah satu dari mereka', 'Aku mau jadi pacar mereka berdua'. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar diseluruh kelas semua siswi memandang kagum dua sosok didepan kelas.

"Waaah, mereka benar-benar tampan Forehead" teriak Ino.

Dan Sakura masih saja terkejut. "Diam kalian semua, dengarkan teman baru kalian memperkenalkan diri"

"Hm, Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke dengan singkat dan nada yang datar.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto,salam kenal semuanya"kata Naruto dengan riang dan senyum yang lebar.

"Baiklah dimana kalian mau duduk"

'Disini saja', 'Tidak di sini', 'Disini'.

"Sekali lagi diamlah" kata Kakashi yang mulai kesal.

"Hm, aku mau dua kursi kosong di belakang **tunanganku Haruno Sakura** " kata Sasuke dengan nyaring dan dengan tekanan pada kalimat akhir.

Sontak saja kelas menjadi heboh mereka tak percaya lelaki tampan didepan kelas sudah bertunangan. Dan Gaara langsung menghadap kebelakang dan memandang Sakura dengan penuh tanya. Dan Sakura yang awalnya sudah terkejut dibuat tambah terkejut lagi dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Kau tak bilang kau sudah pada ku kalo kau sudah bertunangan Forehead?!" kata Ino tidak percaya.

"Bukan, Itu tidak benar. Dia-" kata-kata Sakura terpotong dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengakui tunanganmu sendiri cherry,itu tidak keren tau"

Sontak seluruh kelas tambah heboh lagi. Kakashi yang berada didepan kelas hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Murid-murid ku yang merepotkan" gumamnya.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Aku pikir bakal banyak yang engga suka sama fic ini soalnya kelewatan Ooc. Tapi sukurlah banyak yang nungguin fic gaje ini.

 **Balas Reviews:**

 **BlackCherry712:** Iya ini sudah lanjut ko :D

 **Cherish Vi:** Makasih, iya disini emang dibuat saku yang lucu dan selalu bilang 'itu tidak keren tau' di akhir kalimatnya.

 **Arinamour036:** Ini sudah lanjut loh :D

 **Cici:** Thanks, Ini sdh lanjut :D

 **Andrianw:** Apakah sekarang sudah panjang? :D

 **Arinamour036:** Hai juga, iya pasti akan di usahain dipanjang gin and SALKEN juga.

 **Nekotsuki:** ini udah lanjut ^ ^

 **Hime tsubaki:** Makasih, ini udah update, tapi Gomen kalo ini engga kilat ^^.

 **An Style:** hehehe Maksih, ini udah lanjut tapi engga kilat Gomen :D

 **hanazono yuri:** Ini sudah lanjut loh :D

 **AsahinaUchiHaruno Shafa:** eeeh Hontoni~ arigato dan ini sudah lanjut :D

 **Mind to Review?**

 **thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

When a vampire falls in love (Kyūketsuki wa koiniochiru to ki)

By: Phaniechan98

Disclainmer : Masashi Kishimoto

Gender : Romance, Drama, and Supernatural

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kesal, salah. Yang benar ia sangat kesal biasanya waktu jam istirahat seperti ini ia akan bersantai sambil membaca buku di perpustakaan atau mendengarkan gossip terbaru dari Ino dengan bosan. Bukan duduk ditengah-tengah ruangan kelas dengan teman-temannya yang duduk mengelilinginya bahkan Gaara yang selalu cuek juga ikut-ikutan.

"Baiklah saya Yamanaka Ino selaku sahabat dari terdakwa Sakura Haruno yang menutupi tentang pertunangannya dengan murid baru yang tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke merasa sangat terkejut dengan ini semua. Saya yang bersahabat dengannya dari sekolah dasar pun tak tau menahu persoalan pertunangannya ini yang mulia Jaksa Agung"

"Baiklah bisa anda ceritakan bagaimana akhirnya anda bisa bertunangan dengan Terdakwa Sakura Haruno sodara Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Lee yang memakai wig ala-ala jaksa berwarna putih keriting yang aneh yang entah didapatnya dimana.

"Hm" Sahut Sasuke seadanya dan malah membuat kelas makin heboh.

"Wow bahasa apa itu seseorang tolong cari tau artinya!" teriak Kiba.

"Aku sudah mencari dikamus bahasa serangga tapi tidak ada kerena-"

"Shikamaru apa kau tau artinya" kata Sai yang memotong penjelasan Shino.

"Kalian harap tenang lah- _ttebayo_ , saya sebagai juru bicara sodara Uchiha Sasuke akan menjelaskan semuanya" teriak Naruto menenagkan semua orang yang heboh dikelas.

"Kalian semua tenanglah! Itu tidak keren tau! Memangnya kenapa kalo aku bertunangan dengan pria yang rambutnya berbentuk pantat ayam! Kalo aku memberitau kalian sejak dulu itu pasti sangat tidak keren tau!" teriak Sakura yang kesabarannya sudah habis ia memegang dadanya. Dia merasa seperti sedang di sidang karena mencuri ayam tetangga sebelah padahal ayam itulah yang mendatangi nya sendiri.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura pun menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang duduk ditengah-tengah kelas dan memegang lengan Sakura lalu menariknya dalam pelukan. "Akhirnya kau mengakui aku ini tunangan mu Cherry, kau memang yang paling keren" bisik Sasuke sambil menjilat telinga Sakura.

Teman-teman yang melihat aksinya pun bersorak dengan berbagai ekspresi ada yang iri karena masih jomblo ada yang mukanya memerah karena teringat pacar dan ada yang menatap mereka dengan sendu seperti Gaara. "Kupikir aku lah yang paling keren menurutmu,Sakura" gumamnya lirih.

Dan tidak ada yang menyadari seseorang yang duduk di pagar pembatas yang menjulang tinggi di balik jendela sedang memandang aksi mereka. "Hm, kau sudah besar Ototo" setelah mengatakan itu orang itu pun berubah menjadi seekor gagak dan terbang jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat Izuna dan Shisui sedang di dalam ruangan Tsunade bukan hanya ada mereka bertiga yang ada diruangan itu melainkan ada juga Kakashi, Jiraiya, dan Obito.

"Aku tak tau kau juga mengajar di sini Obito- _nii_?" tanya Shisui.

"Aku ini paman kalian harusnya kalian memanggilku Ojisan bukan _nii_ " Jawab Obito

"Ayolah umur kita tak jauh beda tak apakan kami memanggilmu Obito- _nii_ atau kau mau dipanggil Obasan , Hmm" kata Izuna.

"Kau! Bukan itu maksud ku dasar kau keponakan tak sopan" sahut Obito kesal.

Tsunade yang tadi hanya menyaksikan interaksi antara keponakan dan paman itu pun sedikit kesal "kalian para Uchiha jangan membuat ribut di ruanganku" katanya dengan nada yang berbahaya.

"Jadi kalian disini ingin mencari tau keberadaan Itachi kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aa, jadi kalian tau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya?" tanya balik Shisui.

"Aku tidak tau ini benar atau tidak, tapi dari kabar terbaru ia sekarang menjadi anggota organisasi Akatsuki" Uchiha bersodara yang mendengar jawaban Jiraiya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa itu Akatsuki" tanya Izuna.

"Kami masih mencari tau apa motif dibalik pembentukan organisasi ini tapi yang jelas para anggotanya adalah para pembuat masalah di klan-klannya masing-masing" jawab Obito.

"Kalian sudah mengetahui semua anggota Akatsuki" tanya Shisui.

"Tidak, tidak semua kami hanya mengetahui beberapa saja yaitu Kisame yang menghianati klannya sendiri, Hidan yang mempunyai aliran sesat dan terakhir Itachi yang baru bergabung" jawab Kakashi.

"Dengan kata lain bocah sombong itu akan sedikit kesulitan untuk membalaskan dendamnya" tambah Tsunade.

"Tak apa kami siap mengorbankan nyawa kami untuk membantunya" jawab Shisui.

"Hm, dan kalo boleh tau kenapa Sasuke bisa mengenal murid manusia ku Sakura Haruno bahkan ia menyebutnya sebagai tunangannya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Oh, soal Hime-chan itu karena kami numpang tempat tinggal di apartemennya dan kenapa Sasuke menyebutnya tunangannya karena ia sudah meminum darah Hime-chan" terang Shisui.

"Apa! jadi ia tau kalian semua Vampir?!" tanya Obito terkejut.

"Aa, dan Hime tak segan-segan memukul kami kalo kami membuatnya kesal" jawab Izuna.

"Hehehe kalau soal Sakura iya memang murid ku yang unik" kata Kakashi.

"Ku pikir Sasuke menyukainya karena oppai Hime besar" sahut Izuna.

"Oi, kau masih anak-anak tak baik berkata begitu" nasehat Obito.

"Apakah dengan hidup selama 2560 tahun itu masih dikatakan anak-anak" jawab Izuna.

"Tapi secara umur manusia kau hanya berumur 18 tahun !" balas Obito dengan nada kesal.

"Yare yare, sudah lah Obito dan untuk kalian berdua kambalilah kekelas" Kata Kakashi.

"Ha'i" jawab Uchiha bersodara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lorong yang tak memiliki ruangan dilantai tiga dekat sebuah tangga menuju atap sekolah terlihat sepasang kekasih yang asyik bercumbu. Sang perempuan yang terjepit antara didinding dan tubuh sang pria hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan sang kekasih.

"Ah, Sa-sasu" desah Sakura saat Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya dan Sasuke langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya.

Benda tak bertulang itu mengusap deretan giginya yang rapi satu persatu, lalu sejurus kemudian benda lunak tak bertulang milik Vampir itu membelit dan menarik ulur lidah Sakura dengan gerakkan seduktif.

Bunyi decakan terdengar, dan keduanya semakin berlomba menaikan intensitas ciuman mereka.

Sakura yang sudah tidak kuat karena kehabisan nafas memukul-mukul kecil dada Sasuke. paham apa yang dimaksud ia pun mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan tidak lera dan membuat benang saliva dia antara mereka lalu Sasuke menjilati sisa-sisa saliva di antara bibir Sakura.

"Apa maksud mu memelukku dikelas dan menyeretku kesini lalu menciumku disini, huh?!, itu tidak keren tau Vampir mesum!" teriak Sakura kesal dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena ciuman yang panjang tadi.

"Hn, tapi kau menikmatinya bukan" jawab Sasuke cuek.

Dan saat Sakura mau menjauh kembali Sasuke mengurungnya dan memautkan bibir mereka berdua lagi. Sasuke mengecup bibir atas dan bawah Sakura bergantian dan tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. tangan kanannya mulai membuka kancing Sakura satu persatu sampai empat kancing atas terbuka dan menampilkan dadanya yang menantang dengan ditutupi bra berwarna merahnya. lalu ciumannya turun ke leher jenjang Sakura meninggal kan tanda kepemilikan disana. kedua tangannya pun sudah meremas-remas dada Sakura yang masih ditutupi bra lalu tangannya mencari pengait bra Sakura. Ia menyeringai saat menemukan pengait bra Sakura yang terletak di antara belahan dadanya. Dan membebaskan dua gundukan besar dan kenyal itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari kini posisi mereka sudah tiduran di lantai dengan Sasuke yang berada diatasnya. kecupannya yang meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan sudah sampai pada tulang selangkang Sakura. Kedua tanggannya pun masih betah meremas dan memainkan putingnya dan Sakura hanya bisa mendesah mendapatkan semua perbuatan Sasuke.

"Ah, hmmm bi-bisa aaah hen-hentikan dulu, hmm i-ini di se-sekolah aaah Sasu hmmm" kata Sakura dengan nafas yang memburu. Dalam hati ia merutuki perkataannya 'Chi berarti aku membolehkannya di luar sekolah , itu tidak keren tau' pikirnya.

"Hm, sebentar lagi" sahut Sasuke kemudian ia menghisap dengan kuat puting Sakura lalu mengigit dan menjilat secara bergantian. Tangannya pun menarik-narik puting Sakura yang tak terjamah mulutnya.

"Aaah, hmm su-sudah dulu aah Sasuke!" kata Sakura. Dan Sasuke menurutinya dan menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Ia lalu mendudukkan Sakura sambil membenarkan seragam Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Sakura pun berdiri dengan wajah yang masih memerah ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tajam tapi menggemaskan bagi Sasuke. Saat ia mau mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura lagi.

 **Bug!**

Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah bogem mentah dari Sakura. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Vampir mesum sialan!, hari ini kau membuat kelas ku heboh dengan mengaku sebagai tunangan ku dan kau juga kembali berbuat mesum pada ku! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan pada mu, huh?! Itu tidak keren tau" gerutu Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya memandang Sakura malas sambil memegang pipinya yang kena bogem mentah. "Kau hanya memanggil nama ku saat aku mencumbu mu. Apa aku harus selalu mencumbu mu agar kau menyebut nama ku dan bukan memanggilku Vampir mesum" mata Sakura melotot mendengar balasan Sasuke.

"Kau bilang jangan di sekolah kan jadi kita bisa melanjutkannya setelah pulang sekolah saat di apartemenmu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengeluarkan aura yang mencekam disekitarnya dan tangannya pun mengepal dengan kuat di sisi tubuhnya lalu ia tersenyum dengan mesra pada Sasuke.

 **Bug!**

Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di belakang. Saat ia turun dengan tangga menuju kelas ia berhenti sebentar. 'Kenapa aku merasa kosong saat ia berehenti?' pikir Sakura dan saat ia sadar apa yang dipikirkannya ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berpikir ' Bodoh apa yang aku pikirkan'.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat lain disebuah gedung tua lebih tepatnya terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul. "Kau berdua sudah siap menjalankan misi mu?" tanya seorang pria yang misterius. "Aa, aku sangat semangat menjalankan misi ini un," jawab seorang pria dengan nada angkuh "Kau juga bersemangatkan Danna?" sambungnya bertanya dengan pria yang ada di sampingnya. Dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kepalanya sekilas.

"Bagus kalau begitu, kalian harus mendapatkannya dan membawanya kesini si rekanasi Dewi Kaguya yang memiliki darah yang dapat membuat siapapun yang meminumnya mendapatkan kekuatan Rikudo Sennin" balas pria misterius tersebut.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yosh! Akhirnya fic ini hampir sudah sampai ketahap konfliknya aku harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. dan terimakasih yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini :D

 **Balas Reviews:**

 **mantika mochi:** Hehehe di fic ini para Vampirnya emang benar-benar koplak

 **Cherish Vi:** iya ini sudah next loh :D

 **Guest:** Hahaha 'tidak keren tau' punya Saku-chan emang keren.

 **arashi:** Hohohoho... jadi tersanjung saya =^^= makasih kembali juga say... dan ini udah lanjut :D

 **NikeLagi:** karena yang mengganggu belum punya pasangan jadi mereka iri deh :D , Yosh! Ini sudah lanjut makasih yah atas dukungannya...

 **Sara:** ini sudah lanjut loh :D

 **cinta ai:** kalo nggak diganggu mungkin sudah terjadi hal yang diinginkan yah :D

 **saynika:** ni sudah dibuat tanpa di timpuk bantal :D

 **ayuniejung:** tenang nanti juga terbiasa dengan keanehan dan ooc nya sifat Sasuke disini ko :D dan makasih udah baca yah.

 **BlackCherry712:** makasih dan ini sudah lanjut dengan kerennya :D

 **Amdera:** ini udah lanjut tapi engga ada kilatnya Cuma pakai petir :D

 **ramen live:** itu karena naruto cs masih jomblo selama beratus-ratus tahun :D

 **wijoyo:** ini sudah di lanjutkan :D

 **obake:** ini sudah kilat lanjut :D

 **nuning:** mungkin salah satu saingan :D

 **kami:** Kyaa makasih saku disini emang keren tau :D

 **hayhuh:** sudah Update ko :D

 **Kakaru S.S:** Makasih ini sudah lanjut loh :D

 **ToruPerri:** hehehe aku baru newbie loh, belum sampai sebulan cukup panggil Phanie aja atau author yah:D dan ini sudah nextt :D

 **Arinamour036:** itu juga part kesukaan ku hehehe :D makasih yah udah baca fic ini

 **Hime tsubaki:** Okey ; ) ini udah lanjut makasih yah :D

 **Sumato hitobito:** Makasih ^^ dan ini sudah lanjut :D

 **hanazono yuri:** ini Sudah lanjut loh :D

 **Mind to Review?**

 **thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

When a vampire falls in love (Kyūketsuki wa koiniochiru to ki)

By: Phaniechan98

Disclainmer : Masashi Kishimoto

Gender : Romance, Drama, and Supernatural

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di atas atap sekolah bersama kedua sepupunya dan sahabatnya. Benar-benar diatas atapnya dan jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka bisa kesana karena itu sangat mudah bagi mereka.

"Jadi sekarang ia masuk organisasi itu." gumamnya.

Ia memandang lurus kedepan dengan _onyx_ -nya yang tajam.

"Aa, tapi belum diketahui apa tujuan organisasi itu." kata Izuna.

"Dan mereka masih belum melakukan kegiatan apapun _-ttebayo_ ," tambah Naruto yang kini terlihat sangat serius.

"Benar-benar organisasi yang misterius _-ttebayo_."

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Shisui.

Sasuke yang ditanya hanya menunjukan seringai kejamnya. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya dan berjalan ke pinggir atap.

"Menarik, aku semakin ingin membunuhnya," katanya lalu menjatuhkan diri ke bawah dan berjalan dengan santai ke pintu menuju lantai tiga.

"Tunggu aku, _kuso Aniki_." lanjutnya dengan suara yang sangat mengerikan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan.

Sementara tiga pria yang masih di atas atap hanya memandangnya yang menjauh dengan raut yang tidak bisa diartikan.

 **Ngukkkk~~~**

Lalu tiba-tiba suara dari perut Shisui membuyarkan suasana serius yang tengah terjadi.

"Hehehe aku lapar, aku butuh darah." katanya.

Sedangkan sepasang _onyx_ dan _sapphire_ memandangnya malas.

"Perusak suasana, kita sudah terlihat keren tadi." gerutu Izuna.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari peternakan sapi _-ttebayo_ ," usul Naruto.

"Aku melihat ada peternakan di arah jam 10, sekitar 5 km dari sini _-ttebayo_."

"Aa, lalu bagaimana dengan pelajaran? Ini masih hari pertama kita masuk." Izuna berkata sambil memandang lurus Shisui dan Naruto.

"Kita sudah terlambat masuk kelas dari setengah jam lalu Izuna," sahut Shisui.

"Yosh! _Ikimasho_!"

Mereka pun berlari dan meloncat ke arah halaman sekolah. Dan secara kebetulan Obito melihat mereka dari jendela lantai dua. Rautnya terlihat antara terkejut dan kesal saat melihat mereka.

" _Baka_! Bagaimana kalo ada yang melihat mereka selain aku." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Di Sebuah gudang tak terpakai terdapat dua orang pria yang tengah duduk di atapnya. Pria berambut kuning yang diikat _pony-tail_ tengah bertanya pada pria yang satunya.

"Sasori Danna apa kau tau siapa reinkarnasi dewi Kaguya itu, un?"

"Tidak." jawab Sasori tampa menoleh.

"Huh? Lalu bagaimana kita mencarinya, un?"

"Aroma dari tubuhnya berbeda," lalu Sasori pun berdiri dan meloncat kebawah. "Aromanya lebih mengiurkan." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan.

"Konoha itu luas un, kita harus memulainya dari mana Danna?"

Pria pirang bertanya setelah ia mengejar Sasori.

"Deidara kau terlalu banyak bertanya."

"Aku kan cuma bertanya un."

"Di Konoha Gakuen, kita mulai dari sana."

Jawab Sasori dengan malas sementara Deidara hanya menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku harap akan ada sesuatu yang menarik disana, un." Lalu ia mengambil tanah liat dan membentuknya menjadi burung kecil di mulut yang ada ditangannya. Ia melempar secara asal burung itu.

 **Bang!**

Terjadi ledakan besar yang menghancurkan gudang tua di belakan mereka.

"Seni adalah ledakan,un."

"Kau menyebut bahwa ledakan adalah seni yang sesungguhnya? Seni yang sesungguhnya adalah seni yang dapat bertahan lama hingga masa depan," sahut Sasori dan melirik bekas ledakan dibelakang mereka.

"...Seni abadi." lanjutnya dan kembali berjalan lurus kedepan.

Deidara pun mengikuti langkah Sasori lalu ia berkata "Resepsi kita tentang seni emang berbeda, un."

.

.

.

.

.

"Forehead! Ayo kita ganti baju sekarang."

"Pig, sabarlah aku harus membereskan buku-buku ku dulu."

"Hehehe, Sasuke-kun tidak ikut melihat kita latihan?" tanya Ino dengan Sasuke.

"Hm," Jawabnya "Latihan apa?"

"Latiha-"

"Tidak!" Sakura memotong perkataan Ino.

"Kau pulang dan tidur saja di rumah! Vampir mesum!"

Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kau malu saat aku melihatmu latihan Cherry?"

Ia pun menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil mengelusnya, ia menatap Sakura lembut lalu mencium punggung tangannya. Teman-teman yang menatap merekapun bersorak iri. Gaara yang biasanya _stay cool_ pun kini _mewek_ di sudut kelas.

'Aku pikir akulah yang paling keren menurutnya! Tapi kenapa,' batin Gaara.

'Kanapa?!'

'Kenapa?!'

'Apakah eyeliner ku kurang tebal?'

'Apakah tampangku kurang sangar?'

'Oh! Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?'

'...Agar ia menganggap ku yang paling keren lagi!'

"Oh! Tidak serangga ku!" teriak Shino.

Aura suram yang mencekam milik Gaara pun mampu membuat serangga milik Shino yang baru saja ia tangkap kabur semua. Dan bagi Shino serangganya adalah Istri pertamanya setelah Istri masa depannya nanti.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membuatmu malu dengan bersorak 'Semangat lah calon istriku!' seperti itu, Cherry."

Sontak wajah Sakura yang awalnya sudah memerah tambah memerah lagi. 'Apa yang dia pikirkan!' batin sakura. Ia malu menjadi pusat teman-temannya yang labil seperti ini. Apakah Vampir mesum yang mengaku-ngaku jadi tunangannya ini tak bisa memahaminya.

"Kau jangan bertingkah sok keren di depan teman-temanku! Itu tidak keren tau!"

"Eeeeh? jadi seperti apa menurutmu yang keren itu, Cherry?"

Sasuke berbisik ditelinga sakura lalu meniupnya. Sakura pun menjauh tapi Sasuke menahan dengan menarik tangannya. 'Cup' Sasuke pun mencium sekilas hidungnya lalu menyeringai melihat wajah tersipu didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh mungil didepannya. "Tapi biarkan Izuna _-nii_ dan Dobe ikut bersamamu."

"Lepaskan sesak tau! Ini tidak keren!"

0.o.-Skip Time-.o.0

Setelah bebas dari pelukan maut Sasuke. Kini Sakura bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan baju tenisnya bersama Ino dan sekarang ia tengah menuju lapangan tenis dengan dua bodyguards aneh di belakangnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke yang menyuruh Naruto dan Izuna untuk menjaganya. Ia bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu dijaga dan Sakura sangat yakin mereka berdua malah akan mengganggunya ketimbang menjaganya, yeah ia sangat yakin.

"Kalian berdua jangan harap dapat menggangguku latihan, itu tidak keren tau." Ancam Sakura.

Sementara yang diancam terlihat cuek bebek aja. Sakura pun tambah kesal urat nadi sudah terlihat di jidatnya yang lebar. Saat ia ingin menjitak dua kepala didepanya ada seseorang yang menginstruksi kegiatannya.

"Ano Sa-Sakura _-chan_?"

"Eh? Hinata kah? Ada apa?"

"A-Apa mereka ber-berdua anggota ba-baru klub tenis?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk malu-malu dua pria di depan Sakura.

"Tidak," Jawab Izuna "Kami hanya menemani Hime."

"Tapi kalau kami boleh bergabung, kami pasti akan senang hati menerimanya _-ttebayo_." Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang kelewatan lebar untuk Hinata. Sontak wajah Hinata menjadi semerah tomat.

"Eh! Apa kau sakit _-ttebayo_?"

Naruto pun menempelkan tangannya pada jidat Hinata dan sukses menambah warna kemerahan pada wajah Hinata.

"Tidak!"

 **Bug!**

"Auuu!"

Karena sangat gugup Hinata tanpa sengaja berteriak dan mengayuhkan raket tenisnya ke wajah Naruto dan sukses membuatnya pingsan. Sementara Izuna, Sakura ,dan Ino yang menyaksikan itu menjadi sweatdrop.

"Eh! Go-Gomen ne," ucap Hinata yang telah sadar apa yang ia perbuat. "A-Aku be-benar tak sengaja!"

"Wow." Ucap Izuna.

Sakura pun menepuk bahu Hinata dan tersenyum manis. "Kerja bagus Hinata," Katanya. "Kau sangat keren!"

"Hehehe." Ino tertawa sambil masih sweatdrop.

Izuna pun menggendong Naruto di bahunya. Lalu berpamitan pulang kepada Sakura dan tentu dengan senang hati ia memperbolehkan Izuna pulang dengan menggendong Naruto. Ia pun tak henti-hentinya memuji Hinata keren sepanjang latihan. Menurutnya memukul seseorang dengan raket adalah hal yang patut ditiru. Ia pun punya ide akan memukul Vampir mesum dirumahnya dengan raket kalo ia berbuat yang tidak diinginkan tapi membuat ketagihan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar senang melihat teman-teman tunanganmu menderita, eh?" tanya Ino.

"A-Ano to-tolong fokus lah teman-teman."

Setelah latihan tadi Sakura pun pulang sendiri karena rumahnya dengan Ino dan Hinata berlawanan. Saat ia memasuki komplek menuju apartemennya ia bertemu Sasori dan Deidara. Ia sempat bertatapan mata dengan Sasori tapi setelah itu ia abaikan dan terus berjalan lulus sampai saat di belokan menuju blok apartemennya ia melihat Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya dari raut wajahnya tampak jelas ia sangat kuatir.

"huh? Kau tak apakan?" kata Sasuke sambil terengah-engah. "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu saat tau Izuna-nii dan Dobe pulang duluan."

Dan hati Sakura pun menghangat mendengar perkataan Sasuke ia merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat mencemaskan ku?" tanya Sakura sambil berlalu melewati Sasuke.

"Karena kau orang yang berharga bagiku," Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memutar bahunya menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga lagi. Karena itulah aku mencemaskan mu." jawabnya.

Sakura pun sedikit menghadap ke sisi lain menghindar dari tatapan onyx yang menatapnya lembut dan juga menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Ia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan laki-laki di depannya ini karena ia merasa memiliki keluarga yang utuh lagi. Ia yang membawa teman dan sepupunya sehinga apartemennya tidak sepi lagi, ia juga mencemaskannya sehinga membuat hatinya menghangat, dan terakhir laki-laki ini selalu memeluknya dan membuatnya merasakan kembali pelukan ayahnya yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan. Walau pun kadang ia dibuat kesal dengan kelakuan mereka semua tapi itu tak sembanding dengan kenyaman yang Sakura rasakan saat berada di tengah mereka.

Sasuke yang melihat pipi Sakura yang merona pun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tau? Kau terlihat cantik di beberapa sisi."

"Sisi mana?" sahut Sakura asal.

"Disini,"

 **Cup~**

Sasuke pun mencium pipi Sakura dan membuatnya terkejut. Ia pun langsung menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah nya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Sasuke

"Di sini juga,"

 **Cup~**

Kali ini Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura.

"Dan terakhir di sisi ini."

 **Cup~**

 **Cup~**

Sasuke pun mencium pipi Sakura yang satunya lagi dan juga bibirnya. Ia terkekeh saat melihat wajah di depannya sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku larat sedikit kalimat awal ku," kata Sasuke. "Kau cantik dari berbagai sisi Cherry."

Dan kembali Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia mengecup dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura yang awalnya terkejut pun mulai membalas kecupan sasuke. Bunyi decakan pun terdengar. Mereka sudah beberapa kali ganti posisi hadap kanan dan kiri dan masih dengan sangat lembut Sasuke melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Sakura.

Merasa gadis yang sedang dicumbunya ini kekurangan oksigen. Dengan tidak rela Sasuke melepas penyatuan bibir mereka. Ia menatap sayu emerald di depannya yang juga menatapnya tak kalah sayu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menarik gadis didepannya kedalam dekapannya, mencium bau khas musim semi dari pucuk kepalanya. mencoba mengigat bau yang akan selalu membuatnya candu ke dalam memori otaknya.

"Bagaimana?" bisiknya.

"Apakah menurutmu saat ini aku sudah cukup keren, eh?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak," sahut Sakura. "Kau tak akan pernah keren dimataku sedikitpun."

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah Sakura berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah lakunya. Sasuke pun dengan cepat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura tampa menyadari tatapan dari atas atap gedung di seberang jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Sepertinya reinkarnasi Dewi Kaguya itu mempunyai pengawal yang menarik, un." kata Deidara.

"Aa, orang menarik yang di kawal orang yang menarik," Kata Sasori. Ia menatap tajam sang ketua klam Vampir yang paling dihormati di seluruh negeri itu. "Aku tidak sabar membuat tubuh Uchiha itu menjadi salah satu boneka favorit ku."

Deidara yang mendengar perkataan Sasori pun menjadi sangat bersemangat. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi meledakan para pengikut ketua dari para Vampir sialan tadi.

"Kalo begitu aku akan meledakan para pengikutnya dengan seniku Danna, un."

"Kita tidak bergerak secara gegabah tapi secara perlahan," Sasori pun menatap Deidara dengan tajam. " Ingatlah itu jangan sampai kau bertingkah bodoh dan gegabah."

Mendengar nada dingin dari Sasori. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan menjawab. " Tenang Danna," ia menatap kembali Sasori dengan tatapan geli. "Aku tak akan bersikap seperti itu, un."

Sasori pun mendengus " Terserah." sahutnya malas.

"Jadi kita memulainya besok, un?"

"Aa." sahut Sasori dengan malas lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Sakura- _chan_ ," sapa Naruto yang kebetulan baru sadar dari pingsannya. "Okaerinasai- _ttebayo_."

" _Tadaima_." sahut Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Wah! Hime- _chan_ sudah pulang," sahut Shisui yang sedang memakai apron.

"Kebetulan sekali aku habis memasak untuk makan malam kita semua."

Izuna yang sedang bermain playstation pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv kearah Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau mandi Hime, wajah mu sangat kusam dan sangat jelek."

"Tentu saja aku akan mandi! Dasar kau pikir kau keren? Itu tidak keren tau!" teriak Sakura kesal dan langsung mengamil handuk serta pakaian ganti dan masuk ke kamar kecil sambil menghentakan kaki. Sementara empat pria yang melihat tingkahnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tuan putri mereka.

"Hime- _chan_ mandinya jangan terlalu lama nanti makan malamnya sempat dingin!" teriak Shisui di depan pintu kamar kecil.

"Ya!" teriak dari kamar kecil.

Setelah Sakura selesai mandi mereka pun memulai makan malam dengan suasana hangat yang di isi oleh ocehan Naruto dan Shisui serta kata-kata 'Itu tidak keren tau!' dari Sakura.

Waktu tidur pun tiba Sakura tengah memakai body lotion dan membaginya pada empat Vampir metropolitan tersebut.

"Yosh! Kulit ku sudah lembab- _ttebayo_."

"Aa, ayo kita semua tidur," kata Izuna "Dan kau Sasuke berhenti memeluk Hime."

"Hm, kembali ke futon mu Sasuke." sahut Shisui yang membenarkan kata Izuna. Sasuke pun menekuk mukanya saat mendengar perintah kakak sepupunya. Setelah mencium jidat Sakura ia pun berjalan ke futonnya dan mengucapkan, "Oyasumi." pada semuanya.

"Oyasumi/ _ttebayo_." sahut yang lain bersamaan

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura sudah bangun dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ia melihat para Vampir yang masih terlelap di futon masing-masing kecuali Naruto yang sudah menumpang futon Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. 'Apa dia tidak merasakan berat saat di peluk Naruto seperti itu?' pikir Sakura.

"Yosh! Aku akan membuatkan mereka sarapan dan akan berangkat tepat jam 10 nanti."

Sementara itu di lain tempat terlihat dua orang pria yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah yang terlihat sangat sepi.

"Hmmm, Danna kenapa kelihatannya tidak ada orang sama sekali disini, un?" tanya Deidara.

Sontak rawut wajah Sasori berubah aneh. Bodohnya ia baru teringat sekarang. Ia memandang Deidara sambil mencoba bersikap tenang dan keren. Ia pun berdehem untuk mengembalikan Image kerennya di mata Deidara.

"Aku baru teringat sesuatu," kata Sasori berusaha santai. "Ini tanggal merah dan sekolah libur."

"Huh?" sahut Deidara yang _Sweatdrop._

"Rencananya kita ubah," Jawab Sasori. "Kita akan memulainya besok saja."

Dan ia pun meninggalkan Deidara di belakang seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Saat ia salah pun ia masih bisa bertingkah sok keren, un." kata Deidara kesal.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yosh! Akhirnya kelar juga nih Chapter 5 and maaf kalo ini engga update kilat yah. And aku harap bakal banyak yang bakal review chapter ini. Kalo engga review itu engga keren tau! #Digiling readers

 **Balas Reviews:**

 **mantika mochi:** Hahaha makasih yah udah review :D

 **trafalgar rika:** Hehehe Sasuke memang sangat absurd banget tapi udah review yah ^^

 **hikari 94:** Arigatou udah review yah :3

 **BlackCherry712:** Arigatou udah review yah dan ini udah update loh ; )

Arashi: # tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

Makasih banget yah udah review moga chapter ini kamu suka :D

 **Nikechaann:** Yosh! Arigatou udah review nee ^^ moga aja kamu suka sama chapter ini :D

 **Kakaru S.S:** Menurut itu juga keren karena udah review, Arigatou nee :D

 **hanazono yuri:** Yosh! Ini udah lanjut dan Arigatou udah review nee ^^

 **Mind to Review?**

 **thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

When a vampire falls in love (Kyūketsuki wa koiniochiru to ki)

By: Phaniechan98

Disclainmer : Masashi Kishimoto

Gender : Romance, Drama, and Supernatural

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang menenangkan di atap sekolah yang sepi hari ini terlihat dua pria berpakaian seragam sekolah tengah dalam percakapan yang serius.

"Ingat Deidara! Jangan sampai kau berbuat ceroboh dan mengacaukan semua rencana kita!" Kata Sasori dengan datar tapi tegas.

Semua perintah yang di ucapkan Sasori tak semerta merta membuat Deidara takut malah ia menyeringai lebar kepada pria baby-face didepannya.

"Aku sudah hapal semua rencana yang kau ucapkan Danna!" katanya dengan nada yang sombong.

Sasori pun mendengus mendengar apa yang di katakan Deidara.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai jalankan rencana ini, eh Danna?"

"Saat jam istirahat, jauhkan ia dari para pengganggu dan aku akan mengurus gadis kecil itu."

"Okey! Dengan begitu aku akan menampilkan seni ku kepada mereka khu..khu..khu."

"Bodoh." gumam Sasori yang tidak di dengar Deidara.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Gaara sedang menuju sekolah dengan sepedanya tanpa memegang setangnya. Di tangannya ia sedang bermain geme di androidnya. Tampilan rambutnya pun tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Ia sudah minta bantuan dari kakak perempuannya untuk menata rambutnya pagi-pagi sekali supaya terlihat keren dengan membentuknya klimis yang menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam untuk menatanya. Ia berencana membuat Sakura terpesona dengan new hair style nya hari ini. "Sakura pasti beranggapan aku sangat keren hari ini." gumamnya.

Ia pun sedang bercermin di kaca mobil guru yang sedang parkir. Ia pun tidak menyadari ada sebuah kupu-kupu dari tanah liat melintas di atasnya.

Dan seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan geli dari atap sekolah.

"Katsu!"

 **Bang!**

Gaara pun terkejut mendengar bunyi ledakan kembang api dari atas dan saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca mobil. Betapa terkejutnya ia rambutnya kembali acak-acak kan seperti biasa.

"Sialan! Aku menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk menata rambut ku!"

Dan tak lama pun terdengar suara satpam Omoi yang berteriak 'Siapa yang menghidupkan kembang api pagi-pagi di sekolah!'

"Are? Gaara-kun!" teriak Sakura yang baru saja sampai bersama bodyguards-nya. Dengan segera Gaara membuat pose cool dan memberi Sakura senyum tipis, memikat, memukau, dan terbaiknya.

"Aa,Ohayo Sakura dan orang-orang dibelakang mu."

Sasuke mendengus saat mendengar sapaan Gaara -Yang menurutnya- sok cool itu.

"O-Ohay-"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke memotong ucapan malu-malu Sakura sambil menarik tangannya menuju kelas.

"Ohayo-ttebayo Gaara!" teriak Naruto membalas sapaan Gaara dan merangkulkan tanggannya dibahu Gaara dengan erat tanpa menyadari aura kurang enak darinya.

"Wah, kita ditinggal Naruto." kata Shisui.

"Biarkan saja, dia hanya mencoba menghibur Gaara yang sedang kehilangan gaya rambut barunya." balas Izuna.

"Omong-omong soal rambut Gaara bukankah ia kehilangan gaya rambutnya karena sebuah ledakan mirip kembang api tadi."

"Benar."

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang itu, Izuna."

"Itu hanya kerjaan anak berandalan yang kurang kerjaan menghidupkan kembang api di pagi hari."

"Tapi untuk apa coba."

"Untuk membangunkan warga sekitar mungkin." kata Izuna sambil meninggalkan kakaknya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Dan saat jam pelajaran kedua yang sedang diisi oleh guru Asuma yang mengajar tentang reaksi kimia. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

'Aku pernah merasakan ini,' batin Sakura. 'Rasa ini benar-benar familiar dengan ku.' pegangannya pada pensilnya menguat. 'Ini sama seperti kemarin,' raut wajahnya berubah serius lalu tangannya pun mengarah ke perutnya. Ia membelai perutnya dengan lembut dan tiba-tiba matanya melebar. Ia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. 'Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus membutuhkan tempat bernama Toilet!' ia melepas pegangannya pada pensil lalu mengepalkan tangannya. 'Aku akan...' matanya menutup dan terbuka meresapi rasa yang terjadi pada dirinya.'Ini benar-benar tidak keren.' Ia masih mencoba bertahan tapi tidak bisa. 'Aku mau _poop_!' teriak batinnya. ia pun memutuskan harus pergi untuk menuntaskan pangilan alam ini.

"Ino-pig," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Apa Forehead?"

"Tolong minggir, aku mau buang air."

"Besar atau kecil?" tanya Ino dengan tampang yang bodoh.

"Kau sangat tidak keren tau!" bentak Sakura dengan suara yang pelan.

"Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak, hanya anak kecil yang butuh ditemani ke toilet."

"Dan itu tidak keren tau." kata Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Sakura pun berdiri dari bangkunya menuju meja guru dan meminta ijin ke toilet.

"Hn, Dobe bisa kau tanyakan ke Yamanaka kemana Cherry pergi."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja-ttebayo." kata Naruto malas.

"Kau adalah tangan kanan ku!"

"Kau hanya perlu bertanya pada dia-ttebayo!"

Ino yang mulai jenuh mendengar adu mulut di belakangnya pun memutar matanya bosan. Ia pun membalikan badanya menghadap ke kedua Vampir tampan itu.

"Forehead sedang ke toilet, puas!" bentak Ino kesal.

"Kalian bertiga maju kedepan! Kerjakan contoh soal di depan ini!"

Teriak Asuma yang kesal karena ada yang ribut di jam pelajarannya.

'Hn, aku sudah belajar ini dari 98 tahun yang lalu."

'Untung Foreheat sudah menerangkan bagaimana cara mengerjakannya.'

'Gawat! Aku sangat tidak menguasai pelajaran ini-ttebayo~'

"Hei! Uzumaki-san kenapa kau masih disana?!" teriak Asuma saat melihat Naruto yang masih mematung di bangkunya saat ke dua temannya sudah maju kedepan.

.

.

Sakura sudah selesai menyelesaikan panggilan alam-nya. Ia hendak mencuci tangan di wasafel tampa menyadari Deidara yang menyeringai dari jendela samping.

"Aku mendapatkanmu gadis kecil." kata Sasori yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Sakura. Ia tampa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang ketakutan. Dan sebelum Sakura berteriak. Ia merasakan ada yang memukul lehernya dari belakang. Sebelum semua pandangan Sakura menjadi gelap, ia sempat melihat seringai menyeramkan Sasori yang menagkap tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Rupanya kita tidak perlu susah-susah untuk memancingnya keluar Danna, un."

Sasori pun menggankat Sakura ke bahunya. Dan menghiraukan Deidara. "Ayo kita pergi." ucapnya datar.

Merekapun meloncat dari jendela toilet yang berada di lantai dua. Obito yang kebetulan berada di bawah sedang patroli keliling untuk mencari murid yang membolos dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat Deidara yang meloncat dari jendela lantai dua lalu di ikuti Sasori di belakangnya yang sedang mengangkat Sakura dibahunya.

"Haruno-san!" ucapnya kaget saat melihat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di tanggan orang yang tak di kenal.

Tanpa ragu ia pun meloncat mengikuti arah kedua orang tersebut.

"Oi! Berhenti kalian!" teriak Obito.

"Chi! Deidara kau urus yang itu." kata sebelum Sasori yang mendahului rekannya.

"Katsu!" teriak Deidara saat tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan laba-laba kecil yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu. Laba-laba tersebut meledak di sekitar Obito. Ia pun meloncat menjauh untuk menghindari ledakan itu.

"Seni adalah ledakan, un!" teriaknya sombong kepada Obito.

"Apa mau kalian?!" teriaknya pada pria pirang cantik mirip Ino didepannya.

"Hanya mengambil sesuatu yang istimewa, un."

"Lalu kenapa kau menculik murid ku?!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, un."

Dan tiba-tiba Obito kembali di kejutkan dengan ribuan kupu-kupu putih yang terbang kearahnya. Ia meloncat kearah belakang dan sebelum kupu-kupu itu lebih mendekat kearahnya ia sudah menglafalkan sebuah jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Keluarlah bola api dari mulut Obito yang membakar hangus semuat kupu-kupu tanah liat Deidara.

"Uchiha," kata Deidara dengan remeh. "Salah satu yang dibiarkan selamat oleh Itachi, un."

Deidara menyeringai saat melihat Obito yang sudah mengaktifkan mata Sharingan-nya.

"Katakan pada ku apa mau kalian?!" teriak Obito sambil menatap tajam Deidara.

"Katsu!" teriaknya lagi dan untung saja Obito mampur menghindar dari serangan itu berkat matanya.

"Kau! Genjutsu!" ucapnya.

"Hei! Aku tak merasakan apa-apa tau!" ucap deidara dengan sombong. "Mata mu tak ada apa-apanya ketimbang seni ku. rasakan seni terbaik ku 'Shī Wan' ,un" Ia pun mengikat Obito mengunakan tanah liatnya yang berbentuk seperti hewan kaki seribu.

"Hanya itu saja seni mu, eh?" tanya Obito yang sudah terlepas dari ikatan bom tersebut.

"Nani?!" dan tiba-tiba saja deidara lah yang sudah terikat oleh jutsu-nya sendiri.

"kau terjebak dalam jutsu ku sekarang," ucap Obito dengan tenang. "Jadi bagaimana rasanya senjata makan tuan?"

"Sial! lepaskan aku sekarang, brengsek!"

"Katakan dulu apa tujuan kalian? Apa kau salah satu anggota Akatsuki?" kata Obito.

"Chi! Rekarnasi Kaguya."

"Rekarnasi? Kaguya? Apa maksud mu?!"

"Gadis kecil tadi adalah reinkarnasi dewi Kaguya, un."

"Tidak mungkin! Bukan kah itu hanya sebuah mitos?!"

"Chi! Tanyakan kepada ketua klan mu itu!" jawab Deidara dengan kesal. Obito pun mengerutkan dahinya dan tanganya pun menuju ke leher deidara lalu mencekiknya.

"Dengar aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang," ucapnya datar dan dingin khas Uchiha. Cekikan-nya pada Deidara pun makin mengencang. Ia tidak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. "Jadi jelaskan sekarang kalo kau tak mau cepat mati."

"Baik-baik, akan ku beritahu! Un."

Obito pun melepaskan cekikan pada leher Deidara.

"Hanya keturunan dari ketua klan yang bisa mencium aroma dari Rekarnasi dewi Kaguya," ucap Deidara sebelum menghela nafas. "Dan ketua kalian salah satunya, un."

"Katakan kemana kau akan membawanya, bawa aku kesana sekarang!"

"Baiklah, lepaskan dulu aku." Kata Deidara dengan malas.

Tanpa banyak bicara Obito pun membebaskan Deidara dari Genjutsu-nya tampa mengurangi pengawasannya pada Deidara.

Deidara mengeluarkan seringainya saat Obito membebaskannya dari Genjutsu-nya. Tanpa disadari oleh Obito ia bergumam 'Katsu.' dengan pelan. terjadilah ledakan kecil di sekitar mereka. Obito tidak sempat menghindar kedua kakinya terluka parah, ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ia memandang Deidara yang memandangnya dengan rendah.

"K-Kau, ka-kapan kau melakukannya?!" tanyanya dengan tersendat-sendat karena menahan sakit.

"Heh!" tawa Deidara meremehkan. "Apa kau tak sadar ada laba-laba tanah liat ku yang masuk kedalam celana mu! Un"

"Chi!"

"Kau terlalu meremehkan seni ku tau! Karena kau sudah berbaik hati membebaskan ku, maka ku biarkan kau hidup." kata Deidara dengan angkuhnya. Ia pun berbalik memunggungi Obito yang memanatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ja nee" ucapnya yang meloncat kearah Utara yang banyak di tumbuhi pohon-pohon.

"Si-Sial! Ke-Kenapa aku bisa lengah seperti," ucap Obito.

Ia pun menelentangkan posisinya. lalu membuat gerakan rumit dari tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja mata Sharingan-nya berubah pola.

"Kamui!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tersedot entah kemana.

.

.

Obito pun berpindah tempat. Ia berpindah tepat di ruangan Tsunade dan membuatnya terkejut karena Obito yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ditambah dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"Obito! apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" kata Tsunade histeris. Ia dengan cepat mendekati tubuh Obito yang tergeletak dan ia meletakan kedua tangannya di atas kedua kaki Obito. Tak lama kemudian keluar cahaya kehijauan dari kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama, me-mereka mulai beraksi."

"Nani?!"

"Mereka menculik Haruno-san yang mereka yakini rekarnasi Kaguya."

"Akatsuki, Sakura, Kaguya! Apa maksudnya?!"

"Ha'i, ki-kita harus be-bergerak ce-cepat Tsunade-sama." kata Obito sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme!"

"Chi! Berisik Dobe, aku sedang mencari Sakura." kata Sasuke menyahut Naruto.

Ia sedang mencari Sakura yang belum balik dari toilet dari tadi sampai jam istirahat sekarang.

"Ini penting Teme! Kita dipanggil ke ruangan Tsunade baa-chan sekarang."

"Hn," mendengar sautan ambigu dari Sasuke tak ayal membuat kepala Naruto berdenyut kesal. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan temannya itu, segera saja ia menarik dengan paksa tangan Sasuke menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Saat sudah sampai di ruangan Tsunade sudah terlihat Izuna, Shisui dan Hinata.

"Hinata?!"

Tanya Naruto yang bingung karena Hinata juga ikut berkumpul.

"Oh! Kalian sudah datang." kata Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku harus mencari Sakura sekarang."

"Kebetulan sekali bocah, kita sedang mencari Sakura." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Tsunade. 'Memang Sakura kenapa?' tanya batinnya mulai tidak nyaman dan merasa kalo sesutu yang buruk sudah terjadi.

"Tsunade-sama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shisui yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Obito baru saja melaporkan sesuatu yang berharga kepada ku," ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Ia baru saja melawan yang diyakini angota Akatsuki yang sedang menculik Sakura."

Sontak saja penjelasan Tsunade barusan membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Nani?! Kenapa Hime? Hime bukan lah orang penting!" kata Izuna tak percaya.

"Apakah Itachi?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Bukan, Obito tidak bilang kalo dia melawan Itachi," kata Tsunade dengan tenang. "Dan Obito bilang Sakura adalah Rekarnasi Dewi Kaguya oleh karna itulah Akatsuki mengincarnya."

"Sakura-chan." kata Hinata dengan lirih.

"Wow, jadi Hime orang penting." Kata Izuna.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang tepat-ttebayo!"

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" kata Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Ah, aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang." kata Tsunade menyahut perkataan Sasuke. "Kalian semua yang ada diruangan ini akan pergi menyelamatkan Sakura kecuali Shisui."

"Kenapa aku tidak Tsunade-sama?"

"Kau akan membantuku mencari tau tentang Dewi Kaguya."

"Ha'i aku mengerti."

"Hmm, kalo boleh tau kenapa Hinata juga ikut-ttebayo?" tanya Naruto sambil menujuk Hinata yang sedang menunduk sedih.

"Ia adalah keturunan pertama dari ketua Klan Hyuga, ia akan sangat membantu dengan Byakugan-nya." jawab Tsunade yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Eeeeh?! Jadi kau dari klan Hyuga?! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya-ttebayo?!" kata Naruto heboh.

"Baiklah dengan izinku kalian diperbolehkan mencari dan menyelamatkan Sakura!"

"Kami mengerti!" teriak mereka membalas Tsunade.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar ruangan bersiap menyelatkan teman mereka kecuali Shisui.

'Aku akan menyelamatkan mu Cherry!' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Dan di tempat lain. Di Sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan pengap lebih tepatnya. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda yang panjang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai yang penuh dengan debu. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria berwajah imut yang menatap wajah gadis manis tersebut dengan intens. Tangannya bergetak untuk menyentuh pipi gadis tersebut.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi sang gadis sudah terlebih dahulu menampakan manik emerald-nya.

"Kau sudah bangun, gadis kecil?" tanya nya dengan suara bariton bernada dingin. Sakura pun dengan segera mendudukan dirinya dan dan mentap sosok didepannya dengan tajam.

"Dimana aku?!" teriak Sakura.

Sasori pun menyeringai saat sakura menatap dan meneriakinya seperti itu. "Kau cukup berani gadis kecil." bukannya menjawab Sasori malah mengoda Sakura dengan mencium ujung rambut Sakura. Merasa di lecehkan Sakura pun mengerakan tangannya untuk menampar Sasori, namun sayang Sasori telah lebih dahulu menangkap tangannya dan menciumnya dari bahu menuju telapak tangannya.

"Hentikan! Ini tidak keren tau!"

Sasori tak menyahut perkataan Sakura. Ia bahkan semakin menghirup aroma tubuh sakura dengan Intens sepanjang lengannya. Hingga sampai di telapak tangan Sakura. Ia menyengitkan jidatnya mencium bau yang aneh dari telapak tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa bau tangan mu sangat aneh?" tanya Sasori bingung dengan masih setia mencium dan mengendus telapak tangan Sakura.

Sakura pun mengingat-ingat apa yang membuat tangannya menjadi bau. Ia pun tersenyum aneh saat mengigatnya.

"Tadi saat kau menculik ku," kata Sakura dengan suara yang mengejek. "Aku belum sempat mencuci tangan ku setelah menyelesaikan pangilan alam." kata Sakura santai.

"Nani?! Sial, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, huh?!" kata Sasori kesal.

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Yosh! Setelah sekian lama belum Update-update. Akhirnya nih fic pun update \\(^o^)/

Mari tepuk tangan semua #clap #clap #clap.

And BTW kemarin Sasuke-kun ulang tahunyah? #tanya sama Sasuke.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke ulang tahun aku akan kasih Sasuke sebuah ciuman hangat sebagai hadiah. #Plakkk digampar Sakura #pingsan.

And walau pun udah telat aku mau mengucapkan minal aidin wal faidzin #salamansamareaderssatu-persatu

Maaf yo kalo aku sering update lama~

Maaf yo kalo Typo masih berhamburan~

Maaf yo kalo EYD-nya masih berantakan~

Maaf yo kalo word-nya dikit~

Maaf yo kalo balasan Review dari aku kurang berkenan di hati para readers~

 **Balas Reviews:**

 **Arashi:** Omg ! kakak alamat email kakak nggak tercatat di review :3

begini aja deh ini alamat email aku yah: phaniechanotakugirlskawai

Ig: Sakuralovesraven_98

Nanti di Ig aku Follow back deh ;)

Di Ig aku ada alamat email aku kak :v

Aku sangat butuh bantuan kakak untuk semua fic ku lo kak

 **BlackCherry712** : makasih yo udah review :D nanti di chap ini di review lagi yo :v

 **Nikechaann:** yups! Saku rekarnasi Kaguya And makasih yo udah review ^ ^

 **mantika mochi:** hahaha :D makasih yo udah review :D moga aja fic ini tambah kocak menurut mu :v

 **trafalgar rika** : kayanya kalo minum darah aja enga cukup deh ;) #eh (malah spoiler)

 **silver rose:** iya sasu emang mecum :v and untuk lemon #smirk pasti ada ko tapi enggak tau kapan :v tunggu aja yo :3

 **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni:** yo! Istrinya Cabe #dihajarBaekhyun.

Makasih yo udah review :D

 **nekotsuki :** yo! Udah next yo! Makasih udah review yo! :v

 **hanazono yuri:** sudah lanjut yo :D makasih udah riview yo :v nanti di fic ini review lagi yo ^o^.

 **Belyuva Sasuko:** udah lanjut yo :v makasih udah review :D

 **rereuchiha:** aku juga mau T^T ayo kita cari sama-sama yang kaya sasu-kun

 **Guest:** penasaran yo ^^ baca aja terus yo :v And makasih yo udah review yo

 **AsahinaUchiHaruno Shafa:** makasih udah review yo BTW nih udah lanjut yo ^^

 **uchi:** ini udah lanjut yo ^O^ makasih udah review yo =D moga aja kamu suka sama chapter ini yo :v.

 **Azure Shine** : gomen nee updatenya lama yo and makasih yo udah review yo :v.

 **black cherry fanfic:** yo yo yo ~ ini udah next yo~

 **Mind to Review?**

 **thank you for reading**


End file.
